


Dazed, Confused and Nude

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha’s Orders, Butt Plugs, Fingering, Forced Public Nudity, Hypnosis, M/M, Memory Erasure, Memory Modification, Mind Control, NIS, Naked in School, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Selfcest, Sex Toys, alpha voice, dub con, forced public masturbation, non con, personality modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Liam has no idea why he’s doing these things.  He can’t for the life of him figure out why his life has turned upside down in the last few weeks.  And he has no idea what so ever why he’s naked in the boy’s room at school jerking his cock off six or seven times a day.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Dazed, Confused and Nude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens When Girls Can't Take the D or 6,000 Words to Explain Why Scott McCall Had Gay Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076561) by [DecimatedOddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity). 



> I read the story that inspired this, and it gave me this idea amongst others, please go show the other author some love for a great story!

Liam wasn’t sure why his life was so fucked up lately. The last few weeks he’d went from jerking off once or twice a day to having to jerk off six or seven times at least. Most of those he did at school and more. But the weird part was he was always horny, his cock was rock hard, he probably should have seen the fact that he couldn’t just pull his cock out as the weird part. But it felt natural to have to be completely naked every time he masturbated.

Which was how he ended up in the stall in the boys’ room first period, completely naked, his clothes tucked on the floor so they could be seen outside the stall, his legs spread, moaning heavily as he stroked his cock. And that was how he’d been found as he orgasmed, his cum spraying all over his face as Harris opened the door in shock and horror at finding a naked student pleasuring himself. He barely let Liam put his underwear on before dragging him to the principal’s office.

So he had to stand there, in just his boxer briefs, hard as a rock, cum dripping down his chin and face as he waited to see the Principal. Several people saw and took photos of him so it was public knowledge that Liam had been caught jerking off completely naked. And the photos of his underwear left nothing to the imagination so that after he’d been yelled at and allowed to get dressed and clean up in the locker room he wasn’t able to look anyone in the eyes for the rest of the day.

Never mind that he was hard as a fucking rock and everyone knew it. But the part that was the most embarrassing was that every time he went to the boys’ room someone called a teacher and he was subsequently banned from going to the stalls so that he had to try to piss with people watching him with an erection. A few times he did manage to go a little bit but he gave up trying to jerk off in the boys’ room for the day. He felt utterly ashamed all the way to the locker room where everyone was laughing and glancing at him, he had to struggle not to tune into their conversations.

“Hey Liam.” Stiles chuckled.

“hey.”

“What’s up Liam?” Scott grinned.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Liam glared.

“What’s wrong, too _hard_ up?” Stiles tilted his head.

“does everyone know?” Liam asked into his locker.

“Yeah, it was on like six of the threads I’m on, and there’s even an open thread for people who just want to talk about having caught you jerking off or heard you over the last week.”

“fuck.” Liam slammed his forehead against his locker.

“Problems?” Scott moved closer to him.

“I need to get off, I don’t know if something’s wrong with me… I mean… I can’t get soft!” Liam turned and looked frantic.

“You… you’ve not been soft at all… like since when?” Stiles frowned.

“Since three or four weeks ago. I’ve been rock hard all the time. I jerk off so much that I’ve started having to use lube because otherwise I have to wait on healing factor to kick in, and then there’s the wet dreams… I stopped wearing anything to bed because I just wake up soaked with cum from fucking my bed in my sleep.” He blushed furiously as he looked down.

“Dude, how often are you jerking off?” Scott put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“six or seven times a day…” Liam couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Well there’s your problem.” Scott nodded.

“What?”

“Werewolf sex drive. You should be pounding that meat at least… what Scotty, fifteen times a day?”

“At least, I don’t leave the house if I haven’t jerked off at least that much.”

“r-really?” Liam looked hopeful.

“Yeah, you just need to really go at it. And you’re playing with your ass right?”

“w… what?” Liam’s face paled. “B-…But I’m into girls.” Liam blushed.

“So?”

“So?!?!” Liam hissed at Scott.

“Dude, I bought a dildo at the end of Sophomore year. I ride that fucker all night. Hell.” Scott pulled his jeans down and showed the wide base of something in his ass now. “I’m wearing a prostate stimulator now.” He pulled his clothes back up.

“does that help?” Liam bit his lip, his eyes on Scott’s body.

“Oh yeah. You need to get something up your ass.” Scott leaned in. “If you want you can borrow my spare.”

“y… you’re spare?” Liam’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah, go ahead and take your clothes off and I’ll get it ready for you.” Scott smiled softly, his voice doing something odd and Liam felt his head go hazy but found himself nodding as he started stripping and Scott went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and an absolutely massive vibrating butt plug. Liam turned back around and felt his jaw drop.

“Problems?” Stiles grinned.

“I… uh… I’ve never…”

“Lay down on the bench, and I’ll help you get it in.” Scott gestured and Liam laid down, trusting Scott with his life, and shivered as long warm firm fingers entered his ass and began to finger him till he was open enough to take the long cock shaped toy that went deep inside him, spreading him wide enough that he could barely breathe as it went all the way in. Scott tapped its base and suddenly Liam was moaning as he struggled to catch his breath. He started to touch his cock and Scott knocked his hand away.

“wha…?” Liam whined.

“I’ll make a bet with you Liam.” Liam’s mind was swimming with need.

“A bet?”

“You like being naked, right?” Liam nodded. “What if I could fix it so you could be naked all the time?” Liam bit his lip. “I’ll fix it so you don’t have to get dressed ever again, and that people will be fine with that. All you have to do is make it through practice, completely naked, without jerking off or cumming once.”

“But…”

“Because if you cum, or even so much as touch your dick, then you lose the bet, and you have to follow every order I give you. Is that clear Liam?”

“yes…” Liam blushed.

“Do you want to take that bet?”

“i… maybe?”

“How about we sweeten the pot. If you win I’ll show you how to get off so you can finally get soft. If I win, you obey Stiles too.” Scott smirked and Liam looked at Stiles for the first time and swallowed hard.

“Okay.” Liam nodded.

“You wait right there.” Scott smacked his ass and nodded to Stiles who followed him, Liam too busy focusing on the whir of the toy in his ass and not touching his dick to hear them.

“I can’t believe it’s this easy.” Stiles shook his head.

“Hey I could have turned him into a raging slut with the alpha voice. He can’t disobey. This is perfect.” He smirked, heading towards the Coach’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more?


End file.
